


You Really Are(n't) a Hopeless Woman

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Sitting alone, that's how Oleana usually defined herself: vice-president, trusted secretary, inventor of the Dynamax band, hopeless woman with no future of her own ahead of her.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	You Really Are(n't) a Hopeless Woman

_ It's way too hard to wash this stupid mascara off my face.  _

Oleana scowled as she looked at her reflection in the silver doorknob of the restroom's door. Her makeup trailed down her face as her hands trembled with the excess energy left after a lengthy sob. She hadn't left the bathroom for almost forty-five minutes, and she was sure that the entire company had filed a missing persons report by now. Employees probably yelled her name through loud megaphones and waited for her to valiantly return from her leave of absence. Oleana, though somewhat amused by this thought, instantly discredited it as her eyes returned to looking at the weakness that was her disfigured reflection. Popped blood vessels dotted the bags of her eyes (now visible due to the erosion of her foundation).  _ Nobody would miss that _ _,_ she noted.  _ Nobody would wait for its return. _

Oleana sat on the cold tile under her and shivered next to the vents blowing the chilliest air. Her shoes sat across the room, the heel on the left shoe broken off after she had thrown it against the wall in anger. She held her face in her hands in silence. She couldn't see herself that way, and she wouldn't have to subject herself to looking at the face of weakness. Oleana raised a hand to wipe from her eyes the excess tears, and she was sadly not shocked to see her pale skin now smeared by the mix of mascara and dark eyeshadow. 

_ This stuff is expensive, and here I am, sensitive as hell, wasting my wages on pastel purple tubes of makeup I'm just going to melt away with cowardly tears. _

Oleana had forgotten how bad it felt to fall into this state of despair, this vortex of self hatred, this mindset of pure animosity. Even worse was how sudden it hit, like a Sucker Punch to the heart. If her eyes were to gaze at her reflection again, she might as well have ripped the doorknob from its bolts and tossed it in the garbage. She sat curled up, legs pressed up against her chest as she tried to slow her breathing. The silence in the room, aside from the whirring of the air conditioning, gave Oleana some time to focus - some time to compose herself and clean up before walking back out into the offices to continue business as usual. 

_ If only this person'd stop banging on the door, it'd be bearable. I mean, think about it, how many restrooms are in this place? And someone's trying to force their way into this one?  _

_ Wait.  _

Oleana leaped up from the ground and double checked if the door was locked, speaking aloud as she did so. 

"Occupied," she explained, using fake coughsin between to imply the person wanting to enter should probably find another restroom if they didn't want to catch sick.

"Alright," a familiar voice responded, "just let me know if you're okay afterwards?"

_Wait_.

Oleana mindlessly unlocked the door and had it slam against the wall. The chairman stood there, still as could be compared to Oleana's trembling hands and weak knees. Looking at him and knowing he saw her in this distressed state, she felt chills run up her spine. The streaks of eyeliner only felt darker as the chairman tilted his head in worry. 

_Unless this is pity. Is he pitying me?_

"Pardon, Oleana," Rose started, but his statement was interrupted by Oleana sniffling again, wiping at her nose with her eyeliner stained knuckles. In an instant, Oleana's lip quivered and she collapsed into Rose's arms, tears wetting the shoulder of his suit coat. Rose closed his eyes and nodded solemnly as he let Oleana cry on his shoulder. His hand rubbed up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her, and he let her hold onto his torso tightly. 

"Look at you, having to see me like this again," Oleana sputtered, "with my fucked up mascara and unprofessional whining. How do you live with me doing this?" 

"Don't say that nonsense," Rose responded sternly, "you know full well I won't have you believing so lowly of yourself." He attempted to gently pull Oleana off of him so he could have his sincerity show through his gaze, but her grasp was tight. Her envelopment of him slowly calmed her breathing and kept her slender hands from shaking so violently, and thus Rose decided against eye contact. He simply held Oleana steady as her tears lessened and she stood with her arms wrapped tightly around Rose. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths and allowing the chairman to run his fingers through her hair. 

"Oleana, lis-"

"Ollie," Oleana whispered as she started to melt into the embrace. Rose nodded and started over, this time with a different tone in his voice. It was one that didn't carry the concern of a business partner but instead the worry of a lover. 

"Ollie, love," he remarked, "listen to me. I don't know what makes you think of yourself like this. I don't see whatever it is you see when you look into a mirror or feel your makeup run down your face. I can't help you unless you tell me."

"I don't want to discuss it here," Oleana said hoarsely, "I can't discuss it here." 

"Would you like to go somewhere else, then?"

"No," she declined firmly, "I don't want to." 

"I can't let you stand here and wallow in your false beliefs, love."

"You're too good for me, Antony," Oleana sighed. She started to let go of Rose and head back to grab her things from the restroom, but the man in front of her gently motioned her back into his arms. He kissed her forehead and held on to her tightly before subtly rocking them in place. 

"I'm just another man, Ollie," he began, "I don't need you to be a perfect woman. Now, come on," he said with utmost tenderness, "do you want to get cleaned up back in the office?" 

"In a minute, maybe," Oleana said softly, "I just..." Her voice faltered for a small amount of time while she allowed herself to be cuddled up in Rose's arms.

_I just want to stay in your arms for a little bit longer. Enough for me to know I don't have to be a perfect woman. Until I feel okay...eventually._

Without needing a word, Rose smiled softly and embraced his secretary tighter, lifting her head up to softly kiss the face so swollen with tears and covered in dripping cosmetics. 

"As long as you need to, my dearest," Rose comforted, "as long as you'd like." 

**Author's Note:**

> she's really sad and it's obvious she is and i think we really needed to have this short and bittersweet sort of fic. 
> 
> so. i've taken it upon myself to fill this tag with an abundance of stories that are very important. because dammit, olearose is GRAND and deserves more content. you know it. anyone willing to join me in this noble quest is VERY welcome to join in. we will do this together. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!~ feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks <3


End file.
